Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue 1980s/1990s
Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue 1980-1990 is a animated TV movie done by the McDonald's Corp. and The Walt Disney Company. It is a sequel to Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue and features cartoon characters from the 1980's and 1990's cartoons as well as old classic characters like the Looney Tunes. NOTE: This is my version so please don't edit this. Plot 7 year old Albert Phillip hardly ever gets noticed so he writes a note & puts it in his room then leaves. From a Pac-Man video game cartage for the NES, Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man hop out and read the note. The note says that Albert wishes he has never been born and that he was running away from home. Pac-Man knows he needs help so he and Ms. Pac-Man wake up everyone in Albert's room which includes Winnie the Pooh as a plush toy, Garfield as a piggy bank, Roger Rabbit in a framed picture, Q*bert as an alarm clock, Babs and Buster Bunny from a Tiny Toon Adventures comic book and SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star from a SpongeBob SquarePants VHS tape. Pac-Man shows then the note & they all go out to help him (Winnie the Pooh stays at the house to take cover for Albert's parents & his big sister Alice). Albert meets with his only friend Robert at a video arcade then the door opens. Albert thinks its his dad but it was only Bugs Bunny. Bugs puts Robert in a cage & gets magic stuff to bring into the world in which he was never born. Bugs explains to Albert if he was never born his family would have a hard time. He lets Robert go & tells Albert to go to pipe were some friend were waiting. Back at the house Albert's parents go out looking for him. Pooh then come to life & tells Alice why Albert ran away & told her the cartoons will take care of everything. Back in the fake world Albert gets grabbed by a hand in a pipe which was Mario and Luigi. They tell him if he was never born they wouldn't be super. Albert then is sent on a roller coaster were Babs, Buster and Plucky Duck were riding & is being operated by Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper. They explain that if he was never born they wouldn't be popular. They ride explaining the life of his friends. When Albert gets off Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner explain their life then all the cartoon stars that were shown so far (Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner then appeared along with Tigger) try convincing him to wish he was born (Robert tries to convince him to not but he was tied up w/ a rope that Wile E. bought from Acme). Later Albert unties his friend & runs away were he ends up back in his room. Pac-Man tells the toons they can't give up. Road Runner then speeds away with Pac-Man trying to keep up with him. In Albert's room his sister tries to convene him how to make his life better (& Pooh) but Albert just ignores her throwing Pooh into his toy box. When he was all alone in his room Roger Rabbit then appears in Benny the Cab taking Albert for a ride leaving Robert in Albert's room. Back to Front explains to Albert if he was never born he would just go falling into nothing throwing him off of Benny. were he falls with the cartoon stars doing weird things (like Patrick hooking Wile E. Coyote to a bungi making the crazy canine get hurt) that drive him crazy. Later Alice says her life would have no meaning without her little bro. so Robert (who has been using Albert all this time) tries to make Alice say she wished she'd never been born. Soon (after jumping off Road Runner's back) Albert falls on a bench were Daffy Duck was sitting. He shows him a boy at school wanted to be the boy's friend but he was to shy to ask. He then shows Albert that Robert was using him all this time & showed him what he was trying to do to Albert's sis. Then all the cartoons came & told Albert that they cared about him maling the boy wish he was born & gets to the real world & saves his sister from Robert. He told them what Daffy told him & he knew how to fix him. Wile E. Coyote (who was w/ all the other cartoons in a framed picture) then uses his magic poision & turns Robert into a cat for being so evil as Pooh jumps into the picture to join the other cartoons. Cartoon characters Pac-Man- Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man Saturday Supercade- Q*bert The Super Mario Bros. Super Show- Mario and Luigi Garfield and Friends- Garfield SpongeBob SquarePants- SpongeBob and Patrick (Gary the Snail is mentioned but not seen) Who Framed Roger Rabbit- Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh- Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Looney Tunes- Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner Tiny Toon Adventures- Babs and Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper Animaniacs- Yakko, Wakko and Dot Cast Seth Green as Albert Pter Cullen as Robert Tress MacNeille as Alice, Albert's Mom, Babs Bunny and Dot Warner Marty Ingles as Pac-Man Barbara Minkus as Ms. Pac-Man Billy Bowles as Q*bert Lou Albano as Mario Danny Wells as Luigi Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab Billy West as Bugs Bunny Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck and Plucky Duck Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny Rob Paulson as Yakko Warner and Albert's Dad Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner Frank Welker as Garfield, Road Runner, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper Category:Ideas Category:Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Looney Tunes Category:Pac-Man Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:MrJoshbumstead's pages